Fluid flow illusions of the type depicting a continuous flow of fluid are often used for display or novelty purposes, and generally include a container and a receptacle combination which are fluidcally coupled together so as to produce an illusion that fluid is continuously flowing between the container and the receptacle.
As displays, these illusions are often used to advertise beverages, or the like, and as novelty items, these illusions are often used on bars, or the like, as conversation pieces.
Heretofore known fluid flow illusion devices of this type have been associated with a single container/receptacle combination, and are thus limited in applications. For example, with only a single container/receptacle combination, visual effects are limited to a single fluid at any one time. Thus, multi-colored visual effects, "dancing waters" or other artistic and creative visual effects are either completely precluded or are severely restricted.
Accordingly, there is need for a fluid flow illusion device of the continuous flow type which is adaptable to producing a wide variety of and multiplicity of visual effects.